gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuhi of Tekorva
High Prince Yuuhi of Tekorva was the first High Prince of the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary not of the Elysius House and was responsible for truly unifying Tekorva and Yorukuni under one banner during his short reign. Yuuhi was born sometime during the year 340 and for the first few years of his life lived a normal life as a Tekorvite (as the Tekorvan people were known before joining Yorukuni to become the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary). During his naming ceremony, for reasons as yet unknown he was named 'Yuuhi' to the surprise of most as it was a distinctly foreign name. Historians theorise that Yuuhi's destiny and the Yorukuni were entwined since before his birth though there is no concrete evidence to suggest Yorukuni was unearthed before 340. As a child, Yuuhi was a bit of a social outcast due to spending more time indoors than is socially acceptable. Due to the Tekorvan peoples' superstitious nature, they believed it to be ill luck to remain indoors for so long while the sun is out. However, Yuuhi could not spend too much time in the sun as he was an albino. Instead, he spent much of his time alone learning as much as he could from the few books his family owned and his father, Ambvard the Unbroken. After Yorukuni was discovered sometime around the year 340 of the common calendar, Elder Jaten and the Yorukunin Aristocracy came to the agreement that Jaten's son Yuuhi would be tutored by High Prince Shadou Elysius as soon as he was ten years old so he may better administrate both regions. The Yorukunin Aristocracy however intended to raise Yuuhi as the perfect puppet Prince. By the time Yuuhi turned thirteen and returned to Tekorva to complete his training in becoming an Elder however, it became clear to everyone he would not easily be manipulated. Only the High Prince Shadou Elysius saw Yuuhi's true potential and though he was promised to another, an informal pact was made between the two that one of Yuuhi's children would marry Shadou's daughter Keshmeo Elysius who was a few years younger than Yuuhi. When the time came for the Battle of Wits between the eligible heirs (Yuuhi and Kokuei of Tekorva), it was initially proposed the Battle of Wits be the retrieval of ancient artifacts from the perilous northern tundras beyond the mountain range. However, the Yorukunin Aristocracy and a good portion of the Tekorvan Council objected as this task did not involve any of the perils of Yorukuni itself. No such objection has occurred before, however the authorities ceded the point and allowed the Battle of Wits take place in the Yorukunin's 'Labyrinth of Nykta'. Additionally, a number of dangerous Tekorvan beasts would be let loose within the Labyrinth. It is said that Yuuhi completed the maze long before Kokuei did and while Kokuei was heavily wounded Yuuhi had not a scratch. Soon after ascending to rule as the Elder of Tekorva and High Prince of the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary, Yuuhi wed Kynvessa Varinel of Heartwaste under the condition that no heirs of his would ever sit upon the Throne of Thorns and no heirs of hers would ever become the High Prince of Sanctuary. As the Heartwaste's rulers were always female and the High Prince was traditionally male, their twin sons became heirs to the High Princedom and daughter the heir to the Throne of Thorns. Soon after becoming wed, Kynvessa Varinel and High Prince Yuuhi proudly announced the arrival of their first child, a daughter named Valineth Varinel in the year 360 of the Common Calendar. Shortly following Valineth was the birth of twin sons, Ameneschi and Kuramkesh in the year 362 of the Common Calendar though Yuuhi was not aware of these twins until much later. It was around the same time as the young couple had children that the Nightmare Bond stirred and begun their march to war. With little word from the Heartwaste, poor communications between their Nightmare Bond allies and the Declaration of War High Prince Yuuhi found himself torn between strong ties on both sides of the war; the strongest of which being those he was to declare war against himself. Upon receiving a copy of Sympolemou's Declaration, Yuuhi ultimately decided to send dignitaries to the lands of Guilder (who he had been steadily communicating with over the past decade) in an attempt to uncover the truth surrounding several key points which spoke of the Blazing Avatar's assassination. While there, the Tekorvan diplomat carefully reviewed the facts Chief Inquisitor Paco had uncovered and included a copy of such in his report to the High Prince. The Thorn Princess Kynvessa Varinel shut herself in a tower allowing only female servants to see her during this time. It is said this decision broke Yuuhi's heart, yet still he listened carefully to the reports from Guilder. Though there remains much controversy (even within Sanctuary itself) surrounding the signing of the Awoken Treaty and the withdrawal from the war, High Prince Yuuhi firmly asserted he had little choice. In exchange for peace and the promise of future trade and alliances, the signatory nations of the Grand Coalition pledged to withdraw their soldiers and leave the wartorn Heartwaste to recover for a decade. During this time, High Prince Yuuhi hoped to focus solely on the protection of the Heartwaste at the expense of the Ancient Fiefdom of Sanctuary's allies, the militant Sympolemou and the mysterious Eyrecradia. The backlash from their former allies of the Nightmare Bond almost shattered Yuuhi's resolve and it is said that when the High Prince discovered that his wife had gone missing he broke down and openly wept before his advisor, Shadou Elysius. Following the disappearance of Kynvessa Varinel, High Prince Yuuhi was not seen for months, though he continued to rule Sanctuary through Shadou Elysius. Despite feeling the loss of his wife and the burning hatred of former allies, High Prince Yuuhi decided to open the traditional Yorukunin Cantus Sai (or 'Song of the Soul) to the rulers of Telluris. During the event, Kynvessa Varinel returned and confronted High Prince Yuuhi with the twins Ameneschi and Kuramkesh, which he recognised as his own without hesitation. As far as historians can determine, Yuuhi never learned why Kynvessa disappeared nor whether Yuuhi and Kynvessa stayed by each others' side. During Cantus Sai, High Prince Yuuhi announced the words, 'Tathku emeis tsu Ishkoi'es wo emeis tha anainven Sanctum.' which roughly translates to 'We shall leave to a place where we may finally find Sanctuary.' before the end of the hall behind the dais upon which he stood exploded. It is said the now Thorn Queen Kynvessa's voice could be heard over the commotion that followed singing the words, 'Continue, Artist; Mad are we or blind are you?; Reverentia' in Common between verses in the language of Heartwaste. Though a precise translation was never uncovered, it is known she sang for her family who died at the hands of Lilium, the Archon of Shadows so that She may become powerful enough to do what She must as a Guardian of Heartwaste before the Archon was brutally murdered. Who murdered Lilium is unknown as this section of the song was never recovered. After the smoke had died it was discovered that the majority of the Yorukunin Aristocracy, High Prince Yuuhi and Thorn Queen Kynvessa Varinel had disappeared. Among the Kardiloss (who are the result of the Yorukunin Aristocracy's disappearance) Yuuhi's fate is unknown. It is said the High Prince left with them, despite news from Sanctuary of his misdeeds, though he disappeared entirely by the year 370 of the Common Calendar with his wife, Kynvessa Varinel. Category:Characters Category:Rulers Category:Characters of Telluris Category:Rulers of Telluris